In daily life, capacitive touch screens have been widely used in various electronic products, which bring great convenience to people's lives. With increasing demand for user experience, electronic products have the tendency becoming lighter and thinner. Touch screen is an important factor to determine whether an electronic device can be made thin. Therefore, with the demand for lightweight and thin electronic products, touch screens are also gradually developed in the direction of becoming lighter and thinner. One Glass Solution (OGS, i.e., an integrative touch control) is an important approach of achieving light and thin touch screens. The main design idea of OGS is to directly form an ITO conductive film and a sensor on a protective glass, so the glass can play dual roles of both a protective glass and a touch sensor.
When manufacturing a touch screen, a conductive film needs to be made first, and then a display module is adhered to the conductive film. In a general OGS process, usually a conductive layer (typically an ITO layer) is directly formed on protective glass, so as to obtain a conductive film for manufacturing a touch screen. Therefore, in a conductive film obtained according to the conventional process, the conductive layer protrudes from the glass surface. The conductive layer protruding from the glass surface can be easily scratched due to general soft nature of the conductive material, such as ITO. Thus, when adhering a display module, the conductive layer may be scratched, leading to damage of the conductive film, and thus lowing production yield.